


gender fluid

by exopockets



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Coming Out, Dean is gender fluid, Gender Fluid Character, M/M, Roman is his boyfriend, ambreigns - Freeform, ambreigns are boyfriends, gender fluid, gender fluidity, they're boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exopockets/pseuds/exopockets
Summary: Dean Ambrose comes out as gender fluid to his boyfriend , Roman Reigns





	

Dean has always known he was gender fluid since he was a child.

He never really felt one hundred percent male and he wasn't transgender because he never really felt one hundred percent female either. Some days he felt like a male, some days he felt like a female and other days he doesn't know what he's feeling.

He still hasn't told anyone about it though, not even his boyfriend, Roman Reigns. But that's all about to change tonight because Dean decided he was going to stop hiding this from Roman and just be him and if Roman really loves him Roman will accept him and his gender fluidity.

Dean's planning on telling Roman over a table of homemade food and then after eating dessert he will come out.

At around 6:30pm, when Dean's setting the table, Roman comes home from work and kisses Dean on the cheek.

"Hey baby, how was work?"

"It was fine. But what's the special occasion, tiger?" Roman asks because it's very rare for Dean to cook, he only does it when he wants Roman to forgive him or when when he has something to tell Roman. They haven't had an argument recently so he's going for the 'Dean has something to tell him' thing.

"Can't I do something nice for my loving boyfriend without it being a special occasion, mmm?" Dean asks as he pulls out a chair for Roman. 

"I guess you can," Roman says as he sits down in the chair.

Dinner goes by rather too quickly for Deans liking and before he knows it they are finishing up eating dessert. Up until now Dean was all chill but now that it's time to come out he's beyond nervous. It was one thing planning it out in his head but it was another thing to act it out.

"What's bothering you, Dean?" Roman asked, noticing the far away expression on his face. 

"Nothing is bothering me, Roman," Dean lies through his teeth, but it's a good thing Roman's a bit of a Dean Ambrose whisperer after a year of being with him so he knows when Dean's lying. 

"Is there something you want to tell me, Dean?"

And Dean snaps out of his thoughts at the sound of Romans voice and he feels his palms become sweaty and fuck, this was a bad idea. What if Roman's gonna leave him? Fuck he doesn't know what he'll do then. What if Roman's gonna think Deans a freak? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Just fuck. Fuck everything! Dean can postpone telling Roman, he can keep this secret for another few weeks but he's not doing it now, no way.

"Dean what's bothering you, bub?" Romans concerned voice breaks through his thoughts and fuck this shit!

"Look, I'm gonna tell you something alright an-"

"What's going on, Dean?" Roman asked as he reaches across the table and grabs Deans hands in his, caressing his knuckles hoping it would calm Dean down (or rather himself).

"Roman I love you so much and I hope what I'm about to tell you isn't gonna make your feelings change for m-"

"Dean you're scaring me wha-"

"I'm gender fluid Roman"

Then there's silence that drags on for a few minutes, but it feels like an eternity to Dean.

"Roman?" Dean softly asks and he doesn't get a response. What if Roman doesn't approve? What if Roman doesn't date gender fluid people?

"Fuck I'm so sorry, Roman I-"

"Hey, hey Dean. Dean look at me," Roman whispers and he softly lifts Deans chin with his index finger and thumb. 

"Dean I kinda don't know what gender fluid means. Can you explain it for me?" Oh.

"Well gender fluid is basically a sense of gender identity that shifts around the gender spectrum. I feel like a boy one day, a girl another, or neutral, or everything at once, or nothing, or something different entirely. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes it makes sense. So what pronouns should I use, tiger?"

"I prefer he/she pronouns not they/them. Does this mean you alright with my gender fluidity?"

"Dean I love all of you and I accept all of you and my feelings aren't going to change for you just because you identify as gender fluid. I just wish you would've told me sooner"

Dean let's out a sigh of relief that he wasn't aware of and he feels like a mountain has been lifted from his shoulder. "Yeah I just didn't think you'd be alright with it ya' know?"

"Oh my god Dean I feel so bad right now. I feel bad knowing that you feel like you can't tell me anything, your boyfriend of a year, and I'm so sorry Dean that I made you feel like I-"

"Roman shh don't blame yourself. The fuck are you blaming yourself for? Roman I know I can come to you and tell you anything, 'ts why I told you I'm gender fluid. The reason I didn't tell you sooner was because it was like one of those 'coming out scenarios' yeah? Like you so nervous and so anxious and there's this voice in your head telling you 'he's not gonna accept you' and negative shit, so basically what im saying is that its not your fault and you're the most loving boyfriend ever and I'm lucky to have you. I love you," Dean rambles out all in one breath before going over to Roman and seating himself on Romans lap, wrapping his legs around Romans waist and wrapping his arms around Romans shoulders.

"I love you too, baby"

After they shared a loving kiss and after Dean nuzzled his head against Romans neck (yes fucking nuzzled), Roman finally asked the question he wanted to know the moment Dean told him about gender fluidity.

"Dean?"

"Yes baby?"

"What are you feeling right now? Male? Female? Neutral?"

"Male. I feel male"

"Dean?"

"Mmm?"

"Do I still call you by your name when you feeling like a female?"

"I rather you not"

"Do you have a girl name, already?"

"Yes, It's Nicki," Dean says shyly.

"Okay I love you my lovely Dean /Nicki / Neutral Ambrose and I don't care about your gender fluidity"

"Roman stop I'm a fucking man right now, okay? Im Dean Ambrose right now. Jesus Christ," Dean says and grumbles under his breath, turning from nervous Ambrose to jackass Ambrose in under a minute, but Roman loves the jackass sitting in his lap (Dean's his jackass). Dean tries to hold down his blush at Romans sweet words about how Roman doesnt care about his gender fluidity but he fails miserably and it brings down his cocky demeanor.

"I mean it, Dean. I love you"

"You're a fucking idiot and a fucking sap, but I love you, you stupid"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this was originally posted on wattpad but I cross posted on here.


End file.
